Even Great Leaders Need Comfort
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Optimus feels down one day, the kids decide to give him some comfort. And tickles too. Primeverse.


**BBPRIMEFAN101 requested this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! Disclaimer: Transformers Prime belongs to the Hub Network and Hasbro. I own nothing!**

**A/N: This is kind of a sequel to my other story "The Doctor Gets Tickled", so you can read that one too if you haven't yet. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Even Great Leaders Need Comfort<strong>

Optimus was in his office, looking over data pads that held reports from Agent Fowler. The government had been really breathing down the Autobot liaison's neck and Fowler was a bit stressed from the pressure his superiors were putting on him, but he was still trying to get the government to back off.

The Autobot leader sighed as he realized Fowler was doing his best, but when there was no wiggle room, the agent couldn't do much. The Autobots really needed to work on agreements with the government, but with those humans being so uncooperative, especially after finding out that three human children came to the base often, it looked like there was no end to it.

Deciding to get away from the datapads, the tall leader walked into the main room of the base and saw Jack, Miko, and Rafael looking a bit gloomy. Hearing thunder overhead, he soon realized why as he looked over at them again and saw Jack look over his shoulder at him. "Oh, hey big guy," said the young man.

Optimus nodded to him in greeting. "I noticed you all seem down because of the rain," he said curiously.

Miko shrugged. "We can't do anything when it rains. And it's going to be raining for three more days," she said. "I wish we could do something to make things better."

"Yeah," said Raf. "That would be great."

Optimus fell silent as Miko's words 'hit the nail on the head', as the humans would say. He also wished they could make things better too. It would certainly help him not feel so stressed and a little helpless to do something.

With a sigh, he moved down one of the halls to his recharge quarters, not noticing the three humans who looked at him curiously.

"He sounds as bummed out as we feel," said Jack.

"I think it's because our government is really getting on him and Fowler," said Raf. "I heard Optimus and Fowler talking about it the other day."

Miko was silent, something that was very foreign to the other two. "You know, my mom and dad are good friends with a Japanese man who is a sensei," she said. "He teaches young men how to use self-defense and occasionally teaches me. I remember one time when a lot of the boys weren't coming to the dojo, but were off doing things they shouldn't have been doing. Anyway, they got in trouble with the Japanese authorities and were put in jail. Sensei was so upset that he considered closing the dojo and never teaching again."

She took a deep breath. "Some of the remaining students were good friends of mine and we got together to show Sensei how much we appreciated him and begged him to continue teaching us. He was so surprised by our request that he agreed and later told me that it was because we showed him that we cared and that gave him comfort and belief that he could do what he could to teach us correctly and help us stay out of trouble. I still visit him when I visit Japan and he always has a new lesson for me to learn."

"You like learning lessons?" asked Jack. "But you don't like school."

"Sensei's lessons are much different from school," Miko lightly retorted. "Anyway, maybe we can do the same for Optimus? Show him that he's a great leader even though the American government doesn't think so. I think that might just cheer him up again."

Raf looked at Jack. "I think Miko has a point," he said. "Optimus does put up with a lot of stress and things don't work out all the time."

"Okay," Jack nodded. "How can we bring Optimus' confidence up again?"

They all fell into thought before Miko giggled a little. "Remember how we tickled Ratchet?" she asked.

Jack and Raf nodded absentmindedly before it then clicked and they looked at Miko, who grinned, making them grin as they then headed off to Optimus' quarters, hoping their plan would work.

* * *

><p>Optimus sighed again as he sat down on the berth and thought again about how the government was being so difficult with the Autobots. It wasn't easy holding off the enemy, but it would be a lot better if the government cooperated a bit or at least helped them instead of questioning them.<p>

He heard a knock on the door and opened it to find the three human children all looking sad. "Is something wrong?" he asked gently.

"You wouldn't be against some companionship, would you?" asked Jack.

Optimus smiled a little at that. "I'm afraid I won't be much company, but you're more than welcome to sit with me," he said to them.

With that, Optimus held out a hand, flat on the floor, allowing the children to climb on as he lifted them onto his berth, where they could comfortably sit down. He then sat down carefully and noticed Raf moved closer and touched one of the massive fingers in a show of understanding and friendship. Appreciating the gesture, Optimus carefully moved his hand and gently ruffled the twelve-year-old's hair, making Raf smile.

Miko then came up to them and she jumped up, grabbing Optimus' arm armor and climbing up a bit before hugging his massive upper arm and clinging to him like a newborn monkey to its mother. The massive Autobot moved one hand to gently hug her back and scoop her up to move her to a safer spot so that she wouldn't be hurt and Jack nodded his head, indicating he understood what Prime was going through.

Touched by the children's kind gestures, Optimus was glad that the humans were their allies. If only the government could see it that simply.

That thought made him turn away and sigh again.

That was when Miko sprung up into Optimus' lap and, hoping that her hunch was right, she started tickling his stomach.

Prime's reaction was to jump in surprise, before he started to chuckle and his chuckles turned into laughter as Jack and Raf each tickled Optimus' sides while Miko tickled his stomach faster.

"Hahahahahaha! What are you three doing?" Optimus asked through his laughter.

"We wanted to show you that we care about you," said Miko. "And to cheer you up again."

"We did this to Ratchet the other day and figured if it worked for him," said Jack.

"It would work for you," finished Raf. All three humans were laughing as Optimus' laughs became louder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Optimus couldn't stop laughing as he felt the children continue to tickle him, speeding it up to where it was now getting unbearable, but he did notice how his gloominess seemed to dissipate with each laugh.

"I can't believe Optimus is ticklish!" said Miko. "This is great!"

Jack and Raf would have echoed that statement if Optimus hadn't suddenly grabbed them all gently and gently pinned them down with one finger each. The kids looked at Optimus, who smiled at them.

"Ratchet did indeed tell me of your mischief the other day," he said. "He also told me that you three are quite ticklish."

He didn't give them time to protest the kids felt the fingers that pinned them down wiggle into their stomachs and then begin to vibrate, making them explode into very loud laughter.

The kids were all laughing too hard to beg Optimus to stop, but they were having fun too as they saw the Autobot leader show a more softer side that they didn't ever see as he tickled them.

"OKAY! WE GIVE!" Jack laughed out.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" Raf giggled out.

"YOU WIN!" Miko shrieked with laughter.

Seeing as they surrendered, Optimus let them up and held them in his hand as they all recovered from the tickle attack. "Now that I've won the tickle fight, why did you three see fit to tickle me?" he asked.

Jack sat up. "We know the government's been giving you a hard time, even though they've seen you beat back the Decepticons," he said. "You'd think after what they've seen, they'd at least not be so stiff."

"Also, Agent Fowler did mention how his superiors were breathing down his neck and how he was trying to keep them satisfied," said Raf.

"So, we wanted to show you that we think you're a great leader and shouldn't give up, even when we may be the only ones who believe in you," said Miko sincerely.

Optimus smiled, truly touched by their words and devotion. "You children are very smart and you have also taught me something today," he said. "You've shown me that I can always count on those that are loyal and will stick with you, even when times are tough."

"Even great leaders need comfort, Optimus," said Jack. "Because that's what helps to make the right decisions and not get so discouraged."

Optimus nodded as he stood up, carrying the children out to the main room in the hanger. "Yes, that is true," he said. "Thank you, young ones."

Smiling, the three humans hugged his hand and he gently hugged them back with his other hand, a smile on his faceplates as he felt hope surge in him again and chase away his earlier doubts, thanks to the three humans he was proud to call not only his friends, but also a part of the team.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please leave a review, but no flames!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
